


Of Stars and other distant Demons

by Apocanassus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, inner speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocanassus/pseuds/Apocanassus
Summary: "He felt like losing his mind, thinking about how hard he wanted to be part of her life, even just for a second. But it won't happen: even wearing tons of smiles, he was conscious that his obsession would eventually lead him to disaster. "
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Sombra | Olivia Colomar
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Of Stars and other distant Demons

**Author's Note:**

> | Hello! Welcome reader! Before you start reading this little work of mine, I'd like to clarify something, just in case: First of all, I'm not a mother tongue, so excuse me in advance for my eventual mistakes. If you find some grammatical errors, or just a sentence that doesn't make sense to you, please let me know! This is my first ever attempt of writing a fanfiction in English (or to be more specific: of translating a fanfic from my actual language) so if you could help me a little bit, I'd be more than grateful to you!  
> Secondly, please, don't read my fanfic to ship-shaming me. I know recently people are getting more and more ferocious with shipping stuff, especially with this one, so I beg you, if you're here just to throw hate after all of the days I've spent to write this little fanfiction and translating it into a language that isn't mine, I'll just ignore you.  
> Thank you very much for your kind attention! Hope you'll like this little piece of Monologue! |

None of the stars in the universe were as luminous as her.  
A virgin planet still not crossed by any vehicle nor satellite.  
Her gravity was so heavy that could attract thousands and thousands of celestial bodies to her orbit. But in the end, these always end up shattering into pieces even before entering her atmosphere, without any exception.

That made him questioned himself how could it be that anyone hasn't still been invested by such honor; lovely as she was, it almost seemed a pity to see her shining all alone. But who was he to brighten up the void around her? Who was he to dare to reach such an unapproachable star? A mister nobody, a lonely shuttle without any destination that couldn't offer her any particular gift. What was the profit in trying?

That's why he had chosen to watch her from afar. Watch her hanging out with friends on Saturday, having a coffee at 3 pm or going shopping to buy who knows what to adorn her room with. Watch her go back and forth from the kitchen, enjoying a shot with Gabriel and falling on her feet, a little bit drunk. Watch her growing up.   
That would be enough.

At least, that's what he thought. 

If only she could dedicate him a glance, just one! Or maybe just a syllable, he wouldn't ask for more. He would be grateful even for the slightest attention, a laugh, yeah! One clear and gorgeous laughter she had never addressed to him because of their general lack of communication. One of those laughs that always drives him crazy, which made him doubt his own impartial position on the subject.  
He felt like losing his mind, thinking about how hard he wanted to be part of her life, even just for a second. But it won't happen: even wearing tons of smiles, he was conscious that his obsession would eventually lead him to disaster. 

All that was left to him was to watch her silently, from the window of his spaceship, waiting for gravity to finish its job, attracting and destroying him piece by piece.


End file.
